


La Belle Dame Sans Merci

by Anonymous



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Art, Arthur isn't taking it very well, F/M, Femdom, Hell, I'm Going to Hell, Jewelry, Morgana is queen, Nipple Clamps, Non-Consensual Bondage, Overly Decorated Cushions, Slavery, What Have I Done
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-16
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-26 14:08:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5007709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>You always did look good in red and gold, brother dear.</p>
            </blockquote>





	La Belle Dame Sans Merci

**Author's Note:**

  * For [](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts), [Polomonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/gifts).



> Fun alternative title: Morgana channels Jabba the Hutt.  
> Additional warnings for bonus smut link below.

* * *

 

[And surprise bonus smut!](http://i.imgur.com/A2xGhUj.jpg)

**Author's Note:**

> Cock cages (or possibly cock jewelry), and over-rendered balls. If you ask me why I did this, I could not tell you.

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [Thrall](https://archiveofourown.org/works/5022064) by [Polomonkey](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Polomonkey/pseuds/Polomonkey)




End file.
